


The Payback

by PichiPachi



Series: Ego stuff [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anti - Freeform, Egos, Fun, Hurt, Jackieboy - Freeform, Jackieboyman - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Septic egos - Freeform, Short, Trans!Jackie, antisepticeye, binder, jackie - Freeform, jbm - Freeform, somewhat good guy Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PichiPachi/pseuds/PichiPachi
Summary: Jackie needs to be more careful.
Relationships: Jackie/Anti, Jackieboyman/Antisepticeye
Series: Ego stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324634
Kudos: 63





	The Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_grump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



None of the other egos understood how Jackie could have so much energy so early in the morning. Chase and Schneep were staring into their cups of coffee like they held the meaning of life, JJ was eating his cereal and struggling to keep his eyes open, and Marvin was still in bed. Only Anti looked the closer to what could be called awake. 

And there was Jackieboy, zipping around in a loose shirt and boxers. He devoured a bowl of cereal in three spoonful, downing his own coffee in ten seconds flat, and out he was, running back to his bedroom.

Anti smirked behind his cup and looked up at the clock. They still had about half an hour until Jackie’s training was supposed to start. He headed casually towards the spare room at the back of the house, walking past the hero’s bedroom. The door was ajar, and he peeked inside, catching Jackie dressing up in a corner of the room.

Anti sneaked in and went to stand behind the hero, not saying a word. Then he noticed a red line across his back. He frowned. He ran the tip of his finger along the marking, making Jackie jump and yelp.

“Anti!” Jackie shouted, pulling his loose night shirt down.

“You slept with it again, didn’t ya?”

“… I was exhausted. I hardly had the strength to remove my costume when I came home last night.”

“I’m the only one allowed to mark your bodies.” Anti said. “Ask Schneep to take a look at you. And next time you sleep with your binder I’m not helping you practice for combat.”

“Yeah, okay, fine.” Jackie groaned, grabbing a clean binder to put on. But Anti snatched it from his hands, holding it up so Jackie couldn’t reach it.

“You just removed the one you slept in, you’re not putting another one back on right now.”

“Stop that Anti! You’re not funny, give it back!”

“I’m not gonna let you hurt yourself, that’s my job.” Anti grinned.

“I’m a  _ superhero _ , it won’t  _ hurt _ me, it’s just a piece of clothing, I’m safe!” One power Jackie didn’t have was flying. It sure would have been useful to him at that moment. Especially since his other powers weren’t really useful against the demon.

“Very well.” Anti said. Then he cleared his throat: “ _ Henriiiiik _ ?” he called. Jackie’s face fell.

“NO please!” he pleaded. “Last time he lectured me for 45 minutes, it was a nightmare, please!” 

Anti grabbed his scruffy chin between his index and thumb.

“Then do as I say. Just because you’re a superhero doesn’t mean you can act reckless with yourself. I saw what happens when you don’t slow down. What was it that you were saying...? ‘ _ I’m an example for the youth _ ’, is that it? Then show the right thing to do. I’ll give it back in the evening, and we’ll practice then. Understood?”

Jackie frowned. He didn’t expect Anti to turn the Superhero card against him. He crossed his arms, sulking. Anti chuckled and patted his head, before tossing another piece of clothing at him.

“You can wear this one instead. Not as efficient, I’ll give you that. But you’ll have to be a nice little superhero and be patient. And take care of yourself. Schneep’s already got a lot without having to deal with a careless superhero.”

And with that, Anti disappeared with Jackie’s binder. He looked at the sports top in his hands and sighed before getting dressed in his training clothes.

His practice having been delayed Jackie had to find ways to entertain himself and use his overflowing energy. He tried to spend most of his day doing little exercises in his bedroom, stretching and kicking or punching the air. He used his punching bag a few times, but it felt more real when he could fight Anti. The demon was the only one in the house able to stand against him and put up a fight, so he knew he was actually making progress.

When the sun started to set Jackie came out of his bedroom to get a snack. He walked past the living room where Anti and Chase were playing games on the TV. He stood with his sandwich in the door frame, making sure to be in Anti’s field of vision. He stared at him, chewing his food, and he could see Anti’s smirk.

“I know, Hero, I know.” Anti said after a couple of minutes, tossing his controller at Chase once the Kart race was over. He walked to his own bedroom to retrieve the undergarment, handing it back to Jackie. The superhero beamed at it, and just turned around to change. Anti helped him adjust the binder around his back.

“You’ve gained a lot of muscle lately. No wonder you looked like a joint roast this morning, the thing must have been digging into your skin. Probably time to get a new one.”

Jackie tugged at the hem of the garment and hummed in agreement. Then Anti patted his head before walking past him towards the spare room, Jackie quickly trotting behind him.

Once in their makeshift training room Anti started by stretching like Jackie had done earlier, cracking his neck and knuckles and smirking. The hero quickly stretched again too, preparing for combat.

Without warning he lunged towards Anti. The demon didn’t even look at him and dodged easily. Jackie twisted his body and jumped, preparing to kick at Anti’s legs, but he shifted and dodged again.

The fight lasted for about twenty minutes, Jackie throwing punches and kicks, managing to hit Anti a few times. The number would probably have been higher if Anti hadn’t cheated by using his glitching powers. 

Then towards the end of the fight, Jackie managed to roundhouse kick him in the ankle and Anti lost his balance, ending on his stomach on the floor. Jackie grinned, coming to stand above him, one of his feet on Anti’s back.

“Looks like I’m the winner today.” He said proudly, hands on his hips. Anti groaned, trying to get up, but the hero pushed him back on the ground.

“Oh no no no, remember our little ‘agreement’? I do plan on making you pay for this morning.”

“Making me pay for trying to help? And I thought  _ I _ was the bad guy in this house.”

“Doesn’t matter, the point is I won.”

Anti sighed, rolling his eyes. He tried to wiggle but Jackie’s foot was keeping him down. The hero knelt down next to him, running a hand on his back and whispering to his ear.

“Funny how you suddenly lost your focus. Almost as if you were letting me win on  _ purpose _ .”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Anti scoffed, and he shivered when Jackie’s hand slipped under the back of his pants.

“Oh I think you have an idea.” Jackie said back, groping at Anti’s ass under the fabric. He knelt to position himself behind him, and lifted his ass. He lowered Anti’s pants to his knees, exposing his flesh, and couldn’t help but give him a good spank. The demon gasped, glaring at Jackie from above his shoulder.

Jackie chuckled, still fondling Anti’s ass. The demon was already half hard. The hero quickly licked his lips, before putting two fingers into his own mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Meanwhile his free hand was roaming on Anti’s backside, brushing against his balls, and he let his fingers run against the underside of Anti’s cock.

When Jackie’s fingers were wet enough he shifted a little, spreading Anti’s ass, and let a long, thick string of saliva drip on the demon’s hole. Anti moaned, his feet kicking up and down. Then Jackie rubbed his wet fingers on the hole, slowly circling the rim. He poked at the entrance gently with his index, listening to Anti’s moans.

When the first finger was in he thrusted it a little, before adding the second, repeating the same movements. The demon was writhing, clawing at the carpet, and his legs were spreading on themselves to give more access to the superhero.

Jackie loved it. It wasn’t often that he got to do what he wanted to Anti and he was enjoying the short time he had. That was the little twist they found to spice up their training session. Whoever wins gets to use the other any way he wants.

But Anti was always more creative, while all Jackie could think of was usually to make Anti serve him food and drinks for the rest of the day.

When both fingers were in Jackie started thrusting faster. Anti gasped loudly, straightening his upper body to get on all four but Jackie lounged forward, using his free hand to push the demon’s face back against the carpet. The hero had one knee on the floor, hunched above the demon, and was pressing his hand against the back of his neck.

He poked around inside of Anti, rubbing his walls with the tip of his fingers. He could feel the demon clenching around him. After a while he added a third finger, Anti moaning and whimpering from the burning pleasure. They didn’t say a word, Jackie being too focused on his task and Anti too lost in the sensations to even formulate proper and coherent words.

The hero picked up speed, going so fast and hitting the demon’s prostate with each thrust that he was shaking and letting out a continuous string of moans, thick beads of precum dripping from his cock onto the carpet. Anti was practically drooling, eyes rolled back in his skull. Jackie could feel his walls flutter around his fingers, tighter and tighter with each passing minutes. He held Anti harder against the floor, pressing lightly on the sides of his throat, making him wheeze. He gave hard and deep thrusts until finally Anti’s let out a long, low groan, shooting his load on the carpet and squeezing Jackie’s fingers.

Jackie’s movement grew slower as he gently massaged the abused prostate before pulling his fingers out, letting Anti fall on his side. His knees and half of his face were red from the burn of the carpet and he was breathing fast, eyes still unfocused. He had fingerprints-shaped bruises on the side of his neck and Jackie felt a bit guilty. Anti could handle being treated roughly, and didn’t hesitate hurting other people, but Jackie tended to forget his own strength in that kind of situation and it wasn’t acceptable for a hero.

Apologizing, he helped Anti clean up and pulled him back on his feet. Anti’s legs were still shaking and he stumbled a bit, Jackie having to lend his body for support. Anti chuckled.

“Okay, remind me to never piss you off again before letting you win a match, Hero.”


End file.
